versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Duna Nichs
Duna Nichs (デュナ Duna) is a character first introduced in the game Fossil Fighters. She appears as a sort of anti-villain at first before becoming a main character late in the game's story. Background She first appears when the hero and Rosie Richmond are trapped in the Captain's Quarters in Captain Woolbeard's pirate ship, where she destroys the locked door to the Captain's Quarters, saving the young Fossil Fighters. When the hero travels to Mt. Lavaflow in search of the last Tacky Idol, the two meet again. In the story, Duna is eventually revealed to be a "Dinaurian", who are aliens from another galaxy who have searched the cosmos for new planets to be inhabited. Duna is also revealed to be one of the two major Dinaurian commanders of the species, and she was tasked by their leader King Dynal to find their old idol components that went missing across Planet Earth. Due to a chance meeting with the Fossil Fighter Hunter saving her however, Duna eventually changed her goals, and decided to oppose "Project Mother Planet". The plan was to fire a planetary energy beam of light that would revert all life of Earth to mere single-celled lifeforms. This would then allow the Dinaurian people to take Earth for themselves. With Duna helping Hunter, the pair of them managed to put a stop to King Dynal's plans. However, the intergalactic entity that ate the Dinaurian's homeworld and their "mother star" had now taken an interest to Earth, and was approaching the planet fast. In one final epic for the fate of Earth itself, Hunter and Duna teamed up to fight the monster, eventually defeated Guhnash, saving their world for real. Stats Attack Potency: Star level '(Can damage and fight against the brains of Guhnash. Guhnash can open its mouth with an energy equivalent to 6.718x10^41 joules, and all of Guhnash's innards, including its own brains, are still intact and are largely unaffected by this sheer amount of energy coursing through its body), '''higher '''with Support Effects (Her Support Effects empowered T-Rex and herself, which allowed them to oneshot all the Guhnash brains at once) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Can dodge and react to the Dinomaton's laser attacks, which have properties of natural light. Scales to the brains of Guhnash, who can control the main body's movements, which can move its own jaw at around 199,390,950 meters per second) with '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (Kept pace with the brains of Guhnash, which can perceive and control Guhnash's own movement. When notified of the coordinates of Earth while in a distant Galaxy, Guhnash began heading towards Earth and would have reached it in a matter of hours), '''higher '''with Support Effects 'Durability: Star level '(Can fight evenly against the Guhnash brains and tank their attacks), '''higher '''with Support Effects 'Hax: Matter Manipulation '(She has a raygun that can turn any surface softer or harder), '''Transmutation and Biological Manipulation '(Carries a de-evolution ray, which instantly regresses an organism's evolution back millions of years, which ends up turning enemies into their earliest known evolutionary state), 'Durability Negation '(Through her raygun), 'Stat Augmentation '(Has support effects that can greatly increase her and her allies' abilities), 'Attack Reflection '(With Enchanting Aura), 'Confusion Inducement '(With Lethal Waltz and Graceful Rage) '''Intelligence: Genius '(An accomplished soldier and an elite general of her race, she is also very knowledgeable on outer space and Dinaurian technology, which is far more advanced than Earth technology) 'Stamina: High '''(Can continue fighting against Guhnash despite sustaining many wounds) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Superhuman Physical Attributes: As a Dinaurian, she is capable of matching the brute strength of massive Vivosaurs, even when not in her Battle Mode. She can also reach several stories high in a single jump, and even survive a giant boulder fall on her without any fatal injuries. * Dinaurian Physiology: As a Dinaurian, is much stronger than humans, and can even outmuscle giant Vivosaurs. They all evolved from dinosaurs, and have tails that can serve as an extra limb. All Dinaurians can transform into an alternate, more powerful "Battle Mode". Duna's Battle Mode grants her several abilities, and she is noted to be superior to most Vivosaurs in this state. In her Battle Mode, she is a Water-type in terms of Vivosaur typing. She can also make her limbs grow bigger, and make her claws sharper. Techniques * Duna's Battle Mode Moveset: As a Water-type, she utilizes Hydrokinesis to attack foes. Mainly focuses on confusing enemies, and then slamming the confused enemies with a Counter. She has lower FP costs than Dynal and Raptin, making her rather versatile in battle. ** Elegant Bite: Duna leaps in front of her enemy and snaps her jaws shut, delivering a devastating bite. Deals 100 damage. ** Lethal Waltz: Following Elegant Bite, she then leaps into her foe's face, and rapidly kicks them. Deals 139 damage and inflicts Confusion 50% of the time. ** Graceful Rage: Following Lethal Waltz, Duna finishes her combo by blasting her foe with a water beam. Deals 160 damage, and always inflicts Confusion. This is Duna's strongest move. ** Enchanting Aura: Duna coats herself in a protective barrier that repels attacks. It allows her to counter any move for 2 turns. ** Sapphire Doom: Duna fires a massive blast of ice at all of her enemies. Deals 134 damage, and is a Team Skill that can only be used when in a compatible team. It should be noted that Duna and her two Dinomatons are compatible as a team. * Support Effects: After awakening its power during her fight with Guhnash in the manga, she awakened the ability to empower others. In game, gives a huge boost to Defense and Speed, while the manga, her Support Effects are powerful enough to allow Hunter's T-Rex to oneshot all of the Guhnash brains, and even heal herself and T-Rex. She can use her support effects on others by simply touching them. Equipment * Dinaurian Ray Gun: A special firearm given to Dinaurian soldiers. Has many functions that include: ** Instantly regressing an organism's evolution back millions of years. ** Destroying massive boulders. ** Rearranging molecules to make even "harder than diamond" materials become softer and vice versa. ** Stunning opponents for several minutes. * Holographic Camouflage: Advanced technology that allows the user to project a hologram around the user to disguise themselves. It can be used to pose as other people, as what King Dynal did. * Dinomatons: Normally brings two Dinomatons with her in the games. They are powerful robotic dinosaurs that can fly, shoot lasers, and slice opponents to pieces. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Even while disguising as a human, can easily break down doors * Capable of harming giant Vivosaurs, some reaching the size of large building * Can knock away Dinomatons, which are basically giant metallic dino-bots * Superior to regular Vivosaurs, such as Parium ** Parium can create massive thunderstorms, which would require energy level of around 239.0057 Kilotons of TNT * Comparable to Hunter's T-Rex, who could instantly vaporize a giant metal dinosaur, and even vaporize an entire lake in seconds * Managed to defeat Guhnash's brains alongside Hunter in the manga, and said brains were stated to be stronger than anything else Hunter and Duna ever encountered before ** This means the Guhnash brains are even stronger than Igno and Frigi, whose clash nearly destroyed Vivosaur Island, affecting even the surrounding seas ** Vivosaur Island is large enough to contain a desert, a volcano, a ravine, a bay, a forest, and an entire city all at once Speed/Reactions * Can dodge lightning based attacks from other Vivosaurs * Vivosaurs like Parium can summon natural cloud-to-ground lightning * Much faster than the human eye can see * Has one of the best Speed stats among all characters in Fossil Fighters * Blitzed a group of Dinaurian soldiers with ease * Can react to the Dinomaton's laser attacks, which have properties of natural light ** To further back this up, the Dinaurians are stated to have vastly more advanced technology, such as FTL travel and the manipulation of matter. Light speed laser beams would be child's play to them, as even renowned scientist Doctor Diggins, who can build teleporters and time machine, stated that the Dinaurian technology is incredibly advanced Durability/Endurance * Survived having a giant volcanic boulder fall on her with seemingly no damage * Tanked a direct hit from a Dinomaton, which are strong as regular vivosaurs * Tanks hit from massive Vivosaurs, some of which can create massive earthquakes ** Artificially made earthquakes from Vivosaurs could reach as high as 15 Megatons of TNT in sheer destructive power, assuming Magnitude 8 earthquakes * Survived fighting against the three Guhnash brains, who were stated to be stronger than anything else Hunter and Duna ever encountered before, including Igno and Frigi Skill/Intelligence * Skilled enough to be considered a Dinaurian Elite despite being quite young in comparison to other Dinaurians ** Her age in human years is just 14, but her actual age is far older * Was recruited by King Dynal as one of his top commanders ** As a Dinaurian commander, easily much more skilled than the average Dinaurian soldier * Very knowledgeable in fields that only seasoned scientists would be good at * Can easily decode and hack into an abandoned spaceship ** Converted its text to Earth language as well * Used Hunter and Rosie in collecting the sub-idol comps * In Champions, outright stated to be doing some "research" in a very scientific manner Powerscaling Due to defeating Guhnash alongside Hunter, she is by far the strongest character in the series. She scales to virtually every feat in the game. She also appear in the sequel, Fossil Fighters Champions, and challenges the protagonist during the post-game alongside King Dynal and Raptin. Weaknesses * As a Water-type, is weak to Wind * Has a rather low HP and Defense stat * Holographic Disguise can malfunction in extreme temperature * Dinomatons can go berserk when their heads are removed Sources * Engaging Battle Mode! Duna enters DEATH BATTLE! by ApexUtopia * Duna's page on the Fossil Fighters Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aliens Category:Soldiers Category:Nintendo Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Firearm Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Star Level Category:Relativistic+ Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light